Talk:Art Credits
Editing Caveat Since this is going to take the work of many, many editors to update, PLEASE be aware that if two people are working on the page at the same time, it can lock out one of them and you might lose your edits. I'd advise you to copy and paste any edits you're making into a separate off-wiki document that you can retrieve later in case you get locked out of the editor. I know Taldin has had this happen and I try to copy/paste any table edits I'm making just in case. Janetmango (talk) 23:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I am now making all of my edits in my sandbox and scooting them over so hopefully I won't overlap with anyone (I am so sorry Taldin if I locked you out :( ... I am still learning). I will use the todo list to say what section I am working on at any given time ... suggest everyone do the same so there's no redundancy of effort. TetoIsGreat (talk) 14:56, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Pfft. No worries. The best indication I've found as to whether someone else is working on a page or not is check the history. If someone's touched the page in the last hour, leave it for another half an hour; it gives people plenty of time to have gotten up for coffee, et cetera. It's only when someone sees a page go up that's new and try and jump in immediately (less than 15 minutes) that it's been a problem. But yeah, definitely work in a separate Notepad file so you can repost just in case -- but you'll also have to figure out what the other person tried to add so you don't overwrite what they did with impunity, and merge the two. Taldin (talk) 17:23, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Taldin! I'm so sorry. I didn't expect that so many people would be interested in helping with the page when I set it up. I was going in and doing an hours worth of edits at a time without saving and not noticing if someone else came in. Now I will just do all my futzing around int he sandbox so I can jump in and out here like a flash but I will ask first to make sure no one is doing anything. As far as making sure that someone else didn't add something ... isn't that what the todo list is for? I am trying to say what I am working on and when I am taking a break there ... so that people know when they should (or should not) edit my myriad mistakes, ha ha. 18:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Heh, nobody needs to apologize to me. I haven't been working on this specific page at all, so nobody here has locked me out of anything -- the bit about being overrun was a couple of months ago when I was working on some quest pages and some of the Fall Festival stuff, I believe... I was just passing along some authoring etiquette learned on the 'job' so to speak. I'm in the middle of a work release crunch at the moment, so I'm just happy to watch the rest of you put this page together out of thin air. :) Taldin (talk) 00:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Question re: Trapper Santa - is the Polar Bear Mount Equipment or a Pet? It's under equipment, but that's a blurry line, no? Missyvecc (talk) 04:23, January 27, 2015 (UTC) To-Do #Done: Backgrounds: Feel free to check my work, TetoIsGreat (talk) 16:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) #Partially Assigned: Weapons and Equipment ##Done: Healer TetoIsGreat (talk) 04:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ##Done: Mage: Can't find the credits TetoIsGreat (talk) 04:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ##Done: Rogue Missyvecc (talk) 05:11, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ##Done: Warrior: Janetmango (talk) 12:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) #Done: Items to Collect: Janetmango (talk) 23:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) #Done (except for locked): Scrolls: Taldin (talk) 02:56, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Now I just have to apply the artist names to 'em. #Done (except for etheral lion): Special Pets and Mounts: NightOwl4321 (talk) 07:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) #Assigned: Hair Colors TetoIsGreat (talk) 04:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) #Assigned: Skins TetoIsGreat (talk) 04:10, February 3, 2015 (UTC) #Done : Promotional Art - added some and still checking for moreJanetmango (talk) 18:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) #Mostly Done: Badges - I'll add a header for them in the TOC, also Janetmango (talk) 18:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) #Need Credits: special equiptment - legendary, party hat, kickstarter (Note to self: need to find betterv-day image) NightOwl4321 (talk) 07:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) #Need Some Credits: potions (health, spooky sparkles, snowball) NightOwl4321 (talk) 02:01, February 5, 2015 (UTC) #Needs Credits: Unassigned: Subscriber stuff Table Discussion I left a message on NightOwl4321's wall about changing the format to a table and including the pixel art. Thoughts and/or discussion? We can resize some of the boss art to make it smaller for the table so the page doesn't get massive. Also had a question about names. Monsters should be Bosses, right? Janetmango (talk) 13:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Sounds great! I was so excited about this project last night, but only had a few minutes to work on it so I just entered the catagories and naming convention that is used on the pixel art section of Trello just to have a starting point. I agree it would be nicer to have tables and artwork. The names can be changed too ... I just copied Trello figuring it would make it easy to cross reference during the set up phase. Thank you so much for letting me help! 15:30, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I've been playing around with a table format, and it looks like this page could get HUGE quickly if we add all the gear, etc. Using tabbed tables could help with that. Here's an example of what I've been experimenting with in my sandbox: Janetmango (talk) 16:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes!!!! I just realized that we needed that too ... as soon as I looked at the equipment. Is there an easy way for me to learn how to create those or at least to copy and customize the one you created (which looks fantastic)? TetoIsGreat (talk) 18:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to see us use as few tables as possible for this (as much information as reasonable in each table) so that you can sort the table by artist to easily see everything the artist has done. I also have plans to install a table filtering module on the wiki, which would allow readers to filter the table by artist (or by any other column) to see only items relevant to their filter selection. This would work best if most data was in the same table. I think a separate table for equipment would be reasonable, but I'd like to see us try to put everything else into one table, and break it up only if it becomes unmanageable. LadyAlys (talk) 21:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Ha, I was actually running into trouble because there were so many people who only made one egg, it was unbalanced and spacey. Missyvecc (talk) 21:11, January 22, 2015 (UTC) : Why not one table that had tabs for all of the categories or larger categories (Pets - including eggs, pets, mounts, etc.)? Is it too many categories? I know it's probably too many artists. Missyvecc (talk) 21:12, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :: If you put the tables into tabs, the intra-table sorting and filtering would probably still work. However from the point of view of usability, having the tables separate with each under its own subheading is probably just as convenient for jumping to a particular table (using the TOC instead of tabs), and is more usable if you want to see everything (just keep scrolling down the page; instead of scroll down through one table, then back up to the tabs, then click on a different tab, then scroll down...). LadyAlys (talk) 21:27, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :: So for usability in each subheading, we could start with the existing tables that are in pages such as Boss, Pets, Mounts and add a column for the artist? And make the tables sortable? I'm assuming for pets and mounts, we'll only show one color. Then we can add a Back to Top at the end of each section? This would make it much easier to navigate AND to edit and update. :: I 'll go ahead and delete my sandbox experiment above so it doesn't confuse or clog up the Talk page. :)Janetmango (talk) 21:50, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Question on Classes and Equipment Hey there! I am planning to start on the equipment section and I am wondering how to set up the tables. I think they should match the other ones: artist, image, description. But to make it one table seems unwieldy. Do you guys think it should it be by class (mage, rogue, etc.) or by type (headgear, weapon, etc.)? I can see benefits either way. Please let me know! Thanks!!!TetoIsGreat (talk) 18:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I decided to do it by class, since that is how the index is set up and it will be easy enough to change later. TetoIsGreat (talk) 18:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Credits While looking for quest script credits, I noticed that the penguin scroll is creditted in Trello as cosmic_caterpillar. We have it credited to Uncommoncriminal here. Do we know if they worked together on this scroll or ...? TetoIsGreat (talk) 15:06, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I spy with my little eye, one discrepancy: NightOwl4321 (talk) 07:50, February 17, 2015 (UTC) I just figured it out! Uncommon criminal is the persons HabitRPG and trello acount name. Cosmic caterpillar is the same persons stash acount user name. So lemoness attributed it to the stash instead of trello! Case closed. NightOwl4321 (talk) 08:02, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Tabber So we were originally asked not to use tabber so that credits could be sorted by artist. But that's not going to work ... the page is unwieldy and difficult to use and edit. And since we have multiple tables, there is no way to sort by artist. So I am switching some information to tabber. I intend to create another table with artist names and a list of all of their contributions. TetoIsGreat (talk) 16:17, March 8, 2015 (UTC) :That's why I initially suggested one table - it would have allowed sorting (and filtering). :I recommend against tabbers, they make it too difficult to find information. For example, if you are looking for all work by a particular artist, or for the name of a particular thing (which might appear in multiple places), without a tabber you can use your browser's find feature to search for text, and you'll find it easily. With a tabber, you cannot - your only option is to click through every tab until you have found everything you were looking for. LadyAlys (talk) 20:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) NPC Section Suggest to add NPC characters. :) Problem: Some photos can't be credited due to insuffiecient information. Help me find those lost pics :) Rogie99 (talk) 07:08, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Should the Moderator pictures be added as well? I think Lemoness makes all the special mod pictures?Janetmango (talk) 21:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, she did. Adding them is a nice idea. LadyAlys (talk) 00:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: I was going to add Moderator picture, but I found out that mod. changes their avatar. Rogie99 (talk) 03:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Cosplay I know that took a huge amount of work to add the Cosplay pictures to the table, but I'm not sure that they fit the intent of this page. This page is giving credit to the pixel artists who create the actual pixel art used in the game, while the Cosplay pictures have used the pixel art to create characters. Cosplay already has its own page where the creators are given credit. Thoughts or discussion?Janetmango (talk) 21:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) : You are correct. I'll delete that section. LadyAlys (talk) 00:17, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's ok, no hard feelings.Rogie99 (talk) 03:08, March 22, 2015 (UTC) 2015 Spring Fling Update Hey how do you edit templates? Cause NightOwl created a list. Anyway, if you have a guide; Umm.. teach us / redirect us :) http://habitrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NightOwl4321/art_credits_spring Rogie99 (talk) 10:54, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I am adding some links that will help with editting this page: Cross Listed Artist Names by Llama Hobbit Future Art Credits by Llama Hobbit Note that while every effort should be made to find the credits, it is also acceptable to add art to this page even if you don't know who to credit ... Lemoness comes through frequently and can fix any missing credits. TetoIsGreat (talk) 14:57, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey everybody, Do you think that its worth it to put the mystery items and boxes up too maybe? ~Rin :) irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 14:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Enchanted Armoire Credits? Should we add a class tabber for Enchanted Armoire? irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 20:20, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm against using tabbers for this page because it makes the page harder to use when you are searching for specific information. I've added more detailed comments to the Tabber section above. LadyAlys (talk) 20:37, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Suggested Change: Synchronize Pets and Mounts Formatting I'm marking this page under Category:SuggestedChanges to unify the pet and mount formatting. I don't have a strong opinion of which way to go, but note that: * Pets only includes the image for the wolf on standard pets, quest potion, etc., while Mounts has all nine. * Pets includes royal purple and quest potion pets listed under "Magic Potion Pets", but Mounts breaks "Magic Potion Mounts," "Royal Purple Mounts," and "Quest Potion Mounts" under separate subsections. JosephK9 (talk) 14:47, August 20, 2019 (UTC)